1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bike carrying rack, and more particularly to a bike carrying rack for use with a wheeled vehicle, such as a car, a station wagon, a jeep or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bike carrying rack is mounted on a back tire of a wheeled vehicle, such as a car, a station wagon, a jeep or the like to attach a bicycle on the rear portion of the wheeled vehicle. The back tire is usually mounted on the right side or the left side of the rear portion of the wheeled vehicle.
However, the conventional bike carrying rack is only available for the back tire located at the right side or the left side of the rear portion of the wheeled vehicle, thereby limiting the versatility of the bike carrying rack. In addition, the conventional bike carrying rack is used to attach a single bicycle on the wheeled vehicle only and cannot be used to carry two bicycles, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in carrying two bicycles.